Saitama's Revenge
by Lunchables
Summary: Saitama's first encounter with Tatsumaki doesn't go to well. After getting a tongue lashing from the little brat, Saitama gets Genos to help him teach her a lesson she won't soon forget. (Contains Explicit Non-con Lemons)
1. The 4-foot Tornado of Rage

Hi everyone! This is the first chapter of my first fanfic. There's no X-rated content right now, but expect lots in the future.

Later chapters will contain (Rape, Anal, Fellatio, Virgin)

I'd love to know what you think, reviews are appreciated!

* * *

"Sensei!" Genos shouted as he knocked on the door.

Saitama had promised Genos that he'd accompany him to the Hero's Association HQ that day but as usual he over slept and forgot all about it.

"Huh?"

Saitama eyes lazily opened as he rolled out of bed. He took his time walking to the door Genos continually knocking and yelling all the while.

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

Saitama opened the door to revealing his "apprentice". Genos stood

with his usual stoic facial expression holding an envelope under his

arm. Saitama never was able to read Genos due that face of his

He wasn't even sure why he bothered to keep coming back. He'd always been reluctant help Genos in any kind of way, but his cyborg

companion always came the next morning to get more "training".

"We have to go right away if we're to make it. I calculate it'll take us

until 7:57 to get there if we left right now and ran at a rate of 30 miles

per hour cutting through the necessary alley ways to avoid unwanted distractions."

Saitama stared through hazy eyes not fully awake yet. He was busy thinking about what he was going to have for lunch and wasn't listening at all to what Genos was saying.

"Sensei there is no time to lose you have 3 minutes to get ready for us

to arrive on time."

"Arrive on time to what?"

Saitama listened as Genos filled him in on how today was the day Genos was asked to come in for S class initiation. After suiting up in his yellow jumpsuit Saitama and Genos sprinted across city-z and to the Hero's association building.

They arrived in the lobby to find an older man waiting for them.

"Ah!" "There you are Genos, I've been waiting for you."

Saitama looked to Genos questioning why this geezer was sent

to pick them up.

"Sensei this is Silver Fang currently ranked number 3 among the

S-class heroes."

Saitama looked back at their greeter puzzled but this news.

"You want me to believe this guys the 3rd strongest person here?"

Silver Fang chuckled to himself

"The S-class heroes are quite a strange bunch of people, but you'd be wise not to judge their strength by their appearance."

Saitama wasn't sure what he meant by that until they entered the

S-class conference room.

All around were some of the strangest looking people Saitama had ever seen. But the ones that really stood out to him were two children at the table.

One of them was a young boy who looked like he should still be in grade school. He had his backpack on and was eating some candy

while waiting for the meeting to start.

The other was a green haired little girl with a poor excuse for a dress that left little to the imagination.

"Why are there 2 children here? Is it bring your kid to work day?" Saitama whispered to Genos

The little girl seemed to hear though because her eyes flared up and

she turned her head away from them.

"The boy there is Child Emperor ranked number 5 among the S-class sir."

Saitama's eyes widened in disbelief.

"So your telling me that kids stronger than most the people in this room?" Saitama turned toward the girl now blatantly trying to avoid

looking their direction.

"So whats the deal with the bratty child then?"

The girls body shook with rage before she literally flew out of her seat

and floated in front of Saitama's face.

"Listen here Baldy!" Her voice almost trembling from anger

"My name is Tatsumaki and I'll have you know I'm the second strongest person here! I am not a child! I'm probably older than you are!

As she spoke her body begain to glow a feint green that grew brighter

the more she spoke.

"Besides that who are you suppose to be? This is an S-class meeting

and I've never seen you before. Care to explain what your doing here?"

By the time she was finished yelling her face was less than 5 inches from Saitama's. She was leaning forward with her arms on her hips as she floated there awaiting his response.

Genos stepped forward and Tatsumaki's gaze shifted to look at the cyborg.

"I'm Genos the newest member of the S-class ranked 14."

Tatsumaki eyes remained at full of anger before but she spoke with

a nice tone to Genos

"I was not informed we'd have a new member joining us today."

Se looked over towards Silver Fang for confirmation of what Genos had said. He nodded then walked over to take his seat at the table.

She raised a brow still unsure about the new comer.

"Okay... well mind telling me what he's doing here then."

Saitama looked annoyed by the small girl barking orders like she was the boss around here.

"This is Saitama-sensei, he came here with me today. Sorry for not getting approval first."

Genos took a step back and bowed toward her. Tatsumaki looked

back at Saitama and her eyes squinted in disapproval. He was staring at her the whole time with the same nonchalant look he had from the

start. His bored expression only angered Tatsumaki more, she looked like she was about to give Saitama another tongue thrashing before one of the Hero's association employees came in.

"Alright everyone settle down we have important matters to discuss today."

Tatsumaki's gaze didn't move from Saitama as she floated back to her seat. Genos was shown where to sit at the back of the table and Saitama sat next to him.

The employee spoke for a long time about what the S-class could do as a whole to better protect the cities. Saitama couldn't careless and was borderline falling asleep.

" _Why did I have to get dragged into this. I was gonna go shopping today. If this guy would hurry it up I might still be able to make it in time for the sale..."_

Saitama's thoughts drifted off as he saw Tatsumaki seated at the front end of the table, He put together that they were seated by rank when

he saw Silver Fang seated across from her.

" _That brat sure thinks shes special. I'm sure shes only rank 2 cause she'd throw a tantrum if she didn't get her way. Someone needs to put her in her place."_

Tatsumaki felt someone looking and turned her head to scan the room. Her eyes locked with Saitama's and her face twisted with disgust before she turned away.

Saitama rolled his eyes and looked at the celling.

" _Yeah I'm gonna teach her a lesson alright. One she won't forget._


	2. Threat Level: DEMON

Back again guys! I had some extra free time this weekend so I decided I'd finish chapter 2. This ones gonna be the last safe for work chapter, I'm planning on making 4 chapters in all. I also figured out the formatting issue that happened with the first chapter, so hopefully this ones easier to read with less random line breaks.

I'd love to hear your thoughts so please drop me a review to help me become a better Author!

* * *

"Hmmmmm..."

Saitama sat at his coffee table and tried to take in all the information Genos had given him. There were several files sitting on the table, all of them about Tatsumaki. Genos had been digging though the Hero's Association files to find everything they could about Tatsumaki's esper powers. Saitama had just been informed that his first plan wouldn't work, as even if Tatsumaki was tied up she could just free herself using her powers.

"Ugh, these powers of hers sure are annoying." Saitama said followed by a long sigh.

"If we tie her up, she frees herself. If we lock her up, she frees herself. Why don't her powers just have an off switch or something." Saitama said mockingly as he looked back and forth at all the data on the table."

Genos sat silent pondering his sensei's words. He had made it a priority or record everything that his master said for later evaluation. Saitama noticed Genos blankly staring deep in thought across the table.

"You've been awfully quite. Well, what do you think we should do?"

Genos looked up at his request and spewed constant words about how all plans he could create would have a below 30% success rate due to the nature of Tatsumaki's abilities.

"Although-"

"Hmm?" Saitama sat up at the notion that Genos had discovered somthing

"Esper powers aren't something unique to her, If we were to research the previous espers perhaps we could discover some flaw within it. If we could netrualize he abilities she would be as easy to capture as any child, sir."

"Well as fun as THAT sounds. I have important matters I must complete today-" Saitama rambles as he looks over at his stack of rental movies he needs to finish before tomorrow. "I think I'll leave it to you. Yeah, its uh, part of your training."

Genos stood up at his Sensei's words

"I will not let you down sir." Before Saitama could say another word Genos left the room in a hurry eager to prove his abilities.

"Okayyy than, lets see." Saitama looks over his choices for the night.

"Boku no Pico eh?" He looked at the back off the box scanning through the description.

"The girls look cute, that good enough for me!" He grinned as he started it up.

...

Several days past and Saitama had yet to see Genos at all. Although purging his memory was all he was interested in as he returned his movies through the drop box. He turned around thinking about what to have for dinner when he saw his cyborg apprentice standing across the street.

"Hey Genos, whassup?"

Geno's face remained the same as he looked blankly at Saitama.

"What?

"Sensei, I have something to show you-" He paused looked around the area. "It classified information so I can't not risk passerby's hearing."

Saitama wasn't sure what to expect from Genos. He felt uneasy about surprises after being betrayed by his latest movie rental. He stopped and shuddered as he thought about it.

"Something wrong sir?"

"Its uh, nothing. Where are we going anyways?"

"To my warehouse." He didn't say anything after that so Saitama assumed it was more "classified" information.

They soon arrived at a large run down looking warehouse, the windows at the top were broken and most of the doors had been boarded up. Saitama looked around and noticed all the buildings he could see were equally decrepit. They were in one of the abandoned sectors of city-z, no one would dare live out here due to all the monster attacks and thieves.

Genos revealed the path around an alleyway to the only door still capable of openning.

"This way sensei" Genos held open the door to allow Saitama to enter first

Once inside Saitama looked around in awe, there were machines and half built things scattered all the warehouse and filling many shelving units. The center however had been cleared out, sometime recently. There was a large box made out of green-tinted glass, big enough to hold an elephant.

"What is that?" Saitama walked around the box and found a door leading to the inside.

"In my research of the esper powers I came across something quite interesting sir. It appears that by controlling an area of space with charged electrons one can disperse mental energies into the wall with the right frequencies."

"Uhhh, come again?"

"With my computer here I can make it so esper powers won't work within the box."

"So if our favorite green-haired brat was to be tied up within the box?" Saitama asked while grinning about something despicable.

"She would be unable to resist."

"Alright! now we just gotta go get our honored guest." Saitama said gleefully as his eyes narrowed.

The two of them sat down at a small table in front of the box and discussed what would be their plan to bring in Tatsumaki.

...

Two days had passed and nothing of interest had happened at the Hero's Association. The employee returned to his desk like he always did to routinely check for monster sightings and again saw nothing.

"Ugh nothing to do again..." He jumped back in shock as Tatsumaki spoke.

"I thought I told you not to sneak up on me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Well its not my fault is so boring around here." She drifted back a ways and stretched out arching her back while her arms and legs swinging below her.

"I guess I can't argue with you on that one. Not a single monster sighting in 2 days. Hell, there hasn't even been any robberies. Although, I guess that's a sign our efforts have been paying off."

"Who cares... I just want ANYTHING to do." Tatsumaki kicked her legs over her head and returned to a standing position.

"Well you guys can have fun doing nothing here, I'll just go die in my room or something." She tantrum-ed flailing her arms as she walked back into the hallway.

"EMERGENCY ALERT! MONSTER REPORTED IN CITY-Z! THREAT LEVEL: DEMON!"

Red lights flashed and the employees all quickly returned to their work stations to begin working on a solution.

Tatsumki returned to her position floating behind the worker.

"Well what do we got?" Her eyes wide with curiosity, overjoyed to have anything happening.

"The abandoned sector of city-z has gone up in flames. reports say that there were 2 monsters behind the attack but no one has any other info."

The Large monitor at the front of the meeting room flickered to life, revealing a large fire consuming 4 city blocks already.

"So I just gotta put out the fire and deal with the 2 mystery monsters?"

"That won't be necessary. I'm sending a request to any A-class heroes in the area to check it out." Tatsumaki glared at him unhappy with his response

"I've been waiting forever for something to do and now that something finally comes up your giving it to someone else!" Her eyes burning with anger.

"There's no reason to send an S-class hero to deal with a small fire and some monsters." He said attempting to reason with her. She continued throwing her arms around and yelling behind him more insults than he could count. He let out a long sigh

"At least let them try analyze the problem? If its turns out to be too bad I'll let you go okay?" She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Fine..." She remained silent as they watched the screen. A blonde-haired man appeared wearing a black tank-top.

"This is Lightning Max, requesting direction."

"Rodger that. First priority should be to neutralize the fire. Be cautious of the monsters though, we still have no info on them." The employee continued

pulling up files as he spoke.

"The large office building on the corner should have water tanks on the roof. If you can throw those toward the center of the fire, you can at least reduce the smoke so we can better see whats happening."

"Got it." Lightning Max sprung into action quickly scaling the building with ease. Once at the top he disappeared into the smoke.

Tatsumaki watched the smoke cloud waiver expecting it to disperse. But to her and the employee's surprise nothing changed.

They watched in anticipation for several minutes waiting for something, anything to happen. Tatsumaki stomped her foot loudly.

"What's taking him so long? You said it was right on top of the building right?"

"It should be not even 5 feet into the smoke, it should be easy enough to find even if he forgot its location." He sat puzzled not sure what to make of the situation.

"Why didn't I just do it myself?" As if in response to her question an object shot out of the smoke cloud at an incredible speed. It crashed into the road 500 feet from the building. The road shattered like glass as the blur smashed into it. The employee started controlling the large monitor zooming in on the crash sight. They both reeled back what they saw. It was Lightning Max. Something had thrown him with an extreme amount of force out of the smoke. He was clearly unconscious, covered in bruises and his clothes tattered. The employee turned to tell tatsumaki to wait, but she was already gone.

She flew through the sky with eyes full of excitement. Monster attacks had been quite rare as of late, and one that could defeat an A-class hero with such ease were almost unheard of. She hoped maybe it could entertain her for a while.

...

Once Tatsumaki arrived she scanned the smoke cloud looking for any signs of movement within. One building in particular caught her attention. It was the office building that was suppose to have a large water tank on top of it.

 _Ugh, I guess I should deal with the fire first. That monster better be there when I'm done though_

She reluctantly flew towards the smoke cloud forcing it to move aside as she got deeper. Tatsumaki had no interest in having to smell like smoke all day. Once deep enough inside she found the water tank.

 _Its HUGE. There's no way Lightning Max could have missed it. That means, the monster must be close._

Tatsumaki took a defensive stance looking around for any signs of life. She found herself smiling from the anticipation of the fight. She noticed something pass by on her left. It went the long way around trying to get behind her. She could sense its position but decided to act like she didn't. The unknown foe charged at her at blazing speeds. She assumed it was trying to finish her in a single blow.

"Too slow!" Tatsumaki stomped her foot breaking the concrete roof and lifting the chunk to block her. The assailant smashed through her shield with ease and continued towards her. Though all that was awaiting it was smoke.

 _Its a machine. So this isn't just a random monster attack. This must've been part of a bigger plan_

Tatsumaki thought to herself while watching from behind the water tank. She blinked and the robotic figure had disappeared again.

 _WHERE'D IT-_

Tatsumaki turned to see the figure behind her. It was holding out its arm and an orange glow coming from its hand was growing. She felt the impending danger and quickly created a psychic shield ready to reflect the attack. The machine let out its attack with a large flash of light. Tatsumaki tried to shield her eyes but it was too little, too late. She staggered back unable to see anything, holding one arm infront of her eyes and throwing psychic blasts in random directions with her other arm.

"Why you!" She clenched her teeth and held both her hands together. The robotic figure dashed through the smoke flying in for a frontal assault now that she'd been blinded. Tatsumaki may have been blinded but she could still sense where the enemy was coming from. She focused all as much power as she could into a single attack, knowing that she'd be unable to fight for much longer while blind.

She pushed out her arms sending a wave of energy strong enough to blast away most of the smoke in the area. Her opponent was lifted off the ground and thrown back into the fire.

 _Did I get him?_

Tatsumki lowered her arms trying to open her eyes when a figure appeared seemingly out of no where in front of her.

 _I missed? No this ones power is different, stronger._

She looked forward through blurred eyes to see a human like figure. Although this ones head was almost comically round. Her anger was replaced by shock when she realized who was standing before her.

 _BALDY?!_

She opened her mouth to speak when the shadows arm chopped at the side of her neck. Her legs were lifted off the ground and she was thrown at high speed into the side of the water tank. She slid off the cold metal container, collapsing on the ground.

 _Whats going on h...e...r...e-?_

Tatsumaki's thought was cut short as her vision blurred again. She commanded her eyes to open but they didn't cooperate. The last thing she saw were two red boots walking toward her before she Blacked out.


End file.
